


Candle soul, lighting soul

by Skraeling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Endgame compliant, Sad, Tony's Snap, prose, the snap, the snap from Tony's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skraeling/pseuds/Skraeling
Summary: The Snap from Tony's perspective. Second person pov. Mostly prose, not much plot, all drabble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Candle soul, lighting soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End of Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899449) by [FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls). 



> I recently finished the monster that is [The End of Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899449) by the wonderful Fnf, and decided to join their discord server for the fic. We were doing a writing game inspired by their description of the Reality Stone (Black pepper and tiger fur) and came up with this. Thought you guys might like it
> 
> I'm still working on my revision of Oh to be Divine.

The snap is endless possibilities. Voices crying out, wanting you to do everything for them. Voices offering you everything you could ever want. Holding onto your true desire is like holding on to smoke; like desperately reaching for sleep. Simultaneously you are the entire universe and the space between the atoms. You can comprehend everything but get distracted by the electricity between your neurons. Watching them work is like watching lightning dance for itself, reveling in it's own beauty. You are within and without the universe. Breaking it apart would be as easy as breathing, but to do it would rip _yourself_ apart, for you are the universe itself. You are the universe, and it is you. There is no separation. There is no bearing being once-universal. No soul can stand it. What was once a candle-flame soul- burning softly and gently- becomes a match-soul, a lightning-soul, there for a brief second then gone. But, with infinite understanding, you know that, what was once your soul will fuel the universe. For a moment. For infinity. Jubilation and melancholy abound for candle-souls left to burn without you. But as you complete the snap, and the universe falls away from you, your desire is fulfilled. 

As your soul dissipates like smoke in the wind, the universe _glows_


End file.
